Perfection
by joeykatoey
Summary: She was everything he ever wanted. And he would stop at nothing to have her. Can he get her to accept him and how he is or will she forever think of him as a monster? Pscho-sasuke slight dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

Perfection

**HELLO! THIS IS MY 1****ST**** FIC SO PLEASE BE GENTLE! NO FLAMERS! ANYWAY, I GOT THE IDEA OF A SMALL DOUJINSHI I DREW. ****ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The floor was soiled in dirt from his sudden break into her home. Sasuke was immediately was hit by a whiff of her vanilla scent that so generously stained her home with her presence. Currently, she was not within her small apartment, being the head surgeon at Kohona General, meant she worked long, tedious hours.

The Uchiha crept through the small home taking careful steps just in case he was wrong about the Haruno residence being empty. Down the hallway, he made a left to a small room-her bedroom and entered a small smirk adorning his dark features. Her room consisted of a small cot with mint covers and a small desk. A few articles of clothing were strewn on the floor and the covers on her bed were tousled and on a small bedside table, a damaged alarm clock laid. Clearly, she was quite pissed that morning upon waking up she didn't realize how late she was and had dashed out the house like a mad woman.

He sat on the bed and looked around the room was small yet comfy. Yet it didn't make him any happier knowing that _**this**_ was not enough for his cherry blossom. He felt she deserved more than this-so much more. She deserved to be spoiled to her heart's content, but he knew even if she _**willingly**_ came with him she would not accept his gifts. Her modesty and humbleness was an attribute he admired but this did not deter him from his purpose. They had never met be **he** had been watching her since he saw her. It was after a rather satisfying kill if he remembered.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_The half-alive corpse below him was his latest soon-to-be kill. Sasuke always left them teetering on the edge of death so when doctors came into the E.R. there was nothing they could do. It made him feel empowered; in control- like Kami-sama himself .He took his position above the sky roof across from the operating table where he had a perfect view of the inevitable death before him. _

_He loved to kill. Call him insane, everyone else does. But you can't really blame him. When he was just 8 years old his family was slaughtered. Right. In. His. Face .And here's the icing on the cake- all dead by the hand of his older brother. His beloved nii-san. He trained for 3 years by the world's top assassins and when he felt he had surpprassed them he killed them. When he finally did away with his brother he was shocked to find out Itachi was forced to do so. This Sasuke felt was the beginning of his bloodlust the people responsible were already dead so he felt he needed to relieve it by killing -plain and simple. He never got his revenge so he would never stop._

_Sasuke watched as doctors scrambled to get I.V.'s and other supplies. It was almost comical. However his attention was drawn by a flash of pink. Pink? Upon closer inspection Sasuke found that the pink blob was hair and the hair belonged to possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

_She had pale porcelain skin and a petite figure. Her pink locks were pulled in a tight bun and made him wonder how they'd look cascading down her creamy shoulders or perhaps intertwined in between his fingers. She was curvy and had long creamy legs that went on for miles and she looked about 25, only a year younger. Finally was the best part-her eyes. An extremely rare shade of jade that shone with every emotion she portrayed. At the moment it was worry, concentration, and unease. Her attire of pajama bottoms and a t- shirt indicated she had come directly from her home._

_Sasuke looked on and soon realized SHE was the head surgeon. 'Hm. Quite the gift.' He mused to himself. Not only was she beautiful she could stomach one of the most skilled jobs as a surgeon. And had the talent to save lives. He looked on in sadistic amusement at her desperate attempts sedate the patient hoping to slow down the heart to stop the blood pulsing from the stabbed lungs. He didn't need to hear to know that the monitor had gone dead and the monotonous 'beep…' was the only sound in the operating table. Though the room was hard to here from Sasuke was quite surprised when a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush; flew out of the seemingly innocent girl's mouth. _

_After her rant, she stepped into the staff's lounge while Sasuke took his leave thoughts swarmed by the girl. He mentally scorned himself for even doing so. 'But it's ok to think just don't get obsessed' he thought. 'Uchiha's don't obsess'_

_*Flashback Ends*_

Oh but how he was wrong. Every day, he would watch her at the hospital he did this so often he began to know everything about her. Her routine, favorite foods, allergies. Hell, he even knew her mothers birthday! Soon, he began to dream of her and the dreams plagued his mind. It progressed till it became a full blown out obsession.

Sasuke became desperate however; the cravings to touch her, to kiss her, to be there for her overran his senses till he finally decided she would be his and his alone. He formulated a plan to the perfection, not one flaw. He had anticipated every move she would use to escape him and created a counter. He would have her and he'd be damned if he let anyone get in his way.

Maybe he is insane. So? Sue him. She was his and he would give anything to keep it that way. He would take her tonight. And when he does he will not share her. She will be his and only his.

Sakura Haruno…

His perfection…


	2. Chapter 2

Perfection: Chapter 2

**-Yo peoples! I the awesome author am very pleased to announce that I am currently working on chapter 3 and will be out soon. With 8****th**** grade coming around I've been trying to do the best I can to live out summer. You will not have to wait long. I feel so ecstatic and awake-even though its 3 in the morning- and will be very gracious for your comments. NO FLAMERS! I DISPISE YOU! Don't go hate'n cause you ain't got none of this (rolls neck).**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the awesome anime that is currently owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Nore do I own Styrofoam. YEAHHHHHHH!BABY! SORRY COMPARED TO HOW I WAS LAST CHAPTER I AM QUITE BI-POLAR. NO OFFENSE TO BIPOLAR PEOPLE.**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura took off her lab coat in the staff lounge and flopped onto the loveseat in pure exhaustion. She had just left the operating room once again. Today's patient was a 7 year old girl with a brain tumor. Sakura was bone tired but happy that in 3-6 weeks, Yuri-chan would be discharged and back to living her life to the fullest.

Her stiff muscles screamed for her to move around and she complied. Getting up and doing some stretches to release the ache and soreness, she trudged to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. It was currently 2:46 AM in Kohona General and after 7 hours of surgery. She relished in the silence.

Sakura Haruno was a petite woman with fair skin and an O.K. complexion in her opinion. She was thin and somehow her pink hair and extremely bright green eyes looked pretty natural to her. But after her very late shift, her green eyes were rimmed with dark lines from sleep deprivation.

Sometimes she wonders she became a doctor. She'll never know in her opinion and dismissed it. If anything Sakura felt she should be thankful. She _did_ train with one of the best doctors- The Great Tsunade herself for a reason.

'I can't wait to get home. 3 days of un-disturbed peace.' Thought Sakura dreamily.

'_**HELL YEAH! We deserve it after working so hard and kicking ass!' **_her inner chimed in.

'Ugh. Stop yelling your giving me a headache.' She inwardly winced.

'_**Only for you sweetie!'**_

'Shut up.'

She sighed and threw out the Styrofoam cup that a minute ago held coffee. Then she heard the door of the lounge open and there stood her childhood friend and rival Ino Yamanaka. Ino worked in the psychiatric ward with her father Inoichi. She had platinum blond hair that reached below her waist and sky blue eyes that seemed to look right into you. Ino was loud- mouthed at times but she means well and is always a good friend.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino chirped.

Sakura gave a weak smile and greeted her friend with a tired, "Hi Ino."

"Wow no pig? You must be really tired. Let me give you a lift home. You can sleep in the car so you don't up conking out on the streets." Usually Sakura would've refused being raised with modesty and humbleness, but tonight Sakura had a bad feeling. It curled in her and made her uneasy of tonight so she decided not to go against her.

Sakura thanked her."Thanks Ino I need it." Ino always seems to be probably the best person in the world when Sakura is at her lowest. Sakura was going to have to get her some new shoes as thanks.

"No prob Forehead. Clock out and we'll go" And Ino and Sakura excited the lounge toward the front and clocked out.

They walked toward Ino's red 2009 Camry and after an almost archeological dig through her purse Ino found her keys and they drove off.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~

After his little exploration of the premises, Sasuke began his plan which consisted of 3 things.

His katana, Kusangi.

Some rope

Chloroform

As strange as it sounds, these tools were the only things needed in his easy in and out kidnapping. She walks in, he takes out katana, puts it at her neck. He quickly makes her inhale the chloroform and once she's out like a light he ties her up for good measure. His cherry blossom would no doubt struggle. And dealing with a chained animal is better than dealing with one that still has its teeth and claws.

He took his position near a corner hidden from the view of the door. And just in time as well for at that moment he heard his favorite pinkette's footsteps at the door.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~

She unlocked the door to her small apartment and once again the crazy feeling was back. And stronger than ever. It was so strong she actually felt scared. She stepped into the foyer and took at look. Nothing was out of place.

"What is this weird feeling?" she said to herself quietly. As she looked into the living room she noticed some dirt on the carpet in the shape of a footprint. And it was a man's footprint no less.

Now she knew someone was here there was no denying it now. She gently put down her bag and planned to calmly walk out of the door and let whoever was there take what they wanted while she ran to the police station a few blocks away.

She took quiet steps unbeknownst to her someone was watching her.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke almost chuckled as he watched her try to quietly sneak out. As a master assassin, he knew stealth and he knew for a fact she had a long way to go. He took silent but fast steps toward her but stayed a few feet behind to watch.

She was so innocent and angelic. The only being that could calm his demonic side and lessen his blood lust. And when she tried to creep away he had to admit it was kinda…cute.

But it was when she opened the door did his amusement end. Something within him screamed 'Don't let her leave!'

And he wouldn't.

He slammed the door and brought his katana around her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist from behind. Sasuke buried his head into her neck and took a deep breath. Kami she smelled even more amazing then he thought.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered sinfully

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~

When Sakura heard those words she never thought a voice could sound so smooth yet so sinful. She turned her head slightly as to not touch the blade, to come face to face with one of the most handsome beings she had ever laid eyes on.

His skin was a flawless pale and he stood about a foot taller than her. He was lean but muscular she concluded from what she could feel from his pressed body. He had sharp aristocratic features including a defined chin, thin lips, and dark full lashes. His hair was black as from what she could see. But what set him so terribly beautiful was his dark obsidian eyes lined with amusement and something more…

If it were any other circumstances she would've said 'hi' but this was hardly the time.

"W-what do you want? I-I'll give you anything just don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

He smirked an evil smirk and set his katana down, but held her tight.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you Saku-chan." He cooed.

She shivered but suddenly realized something that made Sakura go pale.

"H-how did you know my name" she said trying to hide her terror.

He paused before replying, "I know a lot about you Sakura. Let's just say I've been watching you for _quite_ a while."

He then spun her around and pressed her against him. His eyes traveled across her face as tears in her eyes threatened to spill.

" …Who are you...?" She asked quietly.

"My name…" he said "is Sasuke Uchiha and you Sakura Haruno, are mine."

The tears had now begun to fall and the supposed 'Sasuke' was kissing the tears. While Sakura got her mind back in place over what he just said. His? She was no one's! She was no one's property. And this person just breaks into her house and holds a sword to her neck then starts to kiss her!

Sasuke seemed to notice her silence and chuckled. "Now that I have you no one will separate us. You will always be mine forever. Whether you like it.." he gripped her chin and lifted it up to meet his taunting gaze "or not.."

He grabbed her hair and pushed her forward into an unsuspecting kiss. It wasn't soft or gentle it was rough, demanding, _needing._ With what little strength she had left, she pushed away from the bruising kiss and ran down the hall.

She took a right and ended up in the bathroom and locked the door. She tried to breath calmly again so she could think clearly when footsteps approached the door.

He chuckled and started speaking in a singsong voice. "Oh Sakura… Where are you?" She looked around for an escape and was rewarded with a window above the shower that she could squeeze through. But before she could his katana came through the door cleanly swiping it of his hinges. He approached her pulled her out of the bathroom she cried and screamed hoping someone would hear her put her attempts were cut by a cloth over her mouth and nose. Being a medic she immediately knew what it was.

Chloroform

She struggled and scratched but could not help it when her moves became sluggish. Dark spots dotted her vision till she was barely able to stay awake. The last thing she heard was one word out of her captor. One word.

"_**Mine…"**_

**So what did you think eh? I think I did pretty damn good but its not about me its about you the readers so please rate and review tank-u!**

**joeykatoey**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**OMG I got like 416 views on this story in 2 days. It may not seem like a big idea but to me it's a milestone. I am a newbie. But what REALLY got me pumped are the reviews. I read them and squealed in joy I tell u. Besides the fact I feel compelled to tell you that I got news that 3 of my poems have been recently published! Expect one of the poems on my profile soon. Any way a comment by a certain person caught my eye today.**

**And I quote:**

_**SasukeXSakuraLov **__**7/30/12. Chapter 2 **_

_I LOVE THIS STORY!  
I know it sometimes weird for a girl to like Psycho stuff but I'm the type of person that likes darkfic and possessive Sasuke like your story has.  
There so much I want to say about how much I love this but I can't find the exact words to type.  
Though the only small problem is that I like chapters long, as in very long. So if you don't mind, you can make the next chapter a bit more longer. Since I want to know what going to happen.  
Anywho, please update soon!  
With all my love for Sasuke and Sakura_

**To answer yes I will have **much** longer chapters and yes in this chapter expect some kick ass sakura and psychotic Sasuke. With a little make out scene. And no I DON'T DO LEMONS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto wish I did though. It'd be sasusaku all around! And naruhina and nejiten and shikaino….**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Sakura's P.O.V._

My head was pounding when I woke up.

Well I didn't particularly wake up. I _tried_. My eyes felt like they were made of lead and I felt half alive. But I managed to open my eyes half way. From what I could see from my blurry vision I was in the back of a car. And the driver was most likely her kidnapper that had not-so-nicely abducted me from my home.

I moved me fingers and found them moveable, but also found my wrist bound together by rope. This supposed 'Sasuke' was crafty and had planned my kidnapping carefully. Tracking my movements and actions.

And that's when it got me thinking, how long had he been watching me? Weeks? Months? This only added on my fear of the cruel reality before me. What did he want from me? And what did he mean by **his**? I didn't know. And I didn't want to find out. Clearly this man was dangerous. I had never seen him coming. He was fast and from what I could tell; an expert swordsman. I shouldn't try to engage him if I want to live.

My eyesight was still pretty fuzzy, but I was conscious. I suddenly felt a small jerk and realized the car had stopped. The low hum of the cars engine came to a halt and the car bent slightly and the slam of the driver's door and the opening of the door on my left.

'**Shit! Quick play dead!' **said my inner.

'Do I look like a dog to you?' I spat back

'**Am I supposed to answer that' **retorted my inner.

God I was jealous of sane people. But my thoughts were disrupted by the image of a man grabbing my wrists and bringing me out of the car. I groaned from the strain and attempted to pull my arms away from him but I hadn't yet gotten over the affects of the chloroform. My attempts were sluggish and weak. My vision cleared again and I could almost see perfectly but then suddenly my wrists were once again gripped and I was lifted up on my knees.

He chuckled. The godamn bastard chuckled!

"Look at me" he said. I refused. I was not going to show him I was weak. I was Sakura Haruno and I bow to no person. But I guess he got impatient and he grabbed my chin in his thumb and index finger and his face was now inches away from mine. I was momentarily stunned by how beautiful his black eyes were, but snapped out of it when I heard his tone. In short it nearly made me voice got into a low feral whisper. "When I say _look_ at me, you _look_ at me. It'd be best not to anger me cherry blossom if you want to live."

I didn't know what happened next because the after affects of chloroform took place and my energy to stay awake was taken away from me.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Finally when her fire was out and she was fast asleep, I picked her up and carried her bridal style. She looked so beautiful. The moon made her hair a pale pink and her skin to a white that glowed. I have now concluded this might be one of my greatest accomplishments–no _the_ greatest accomplishment. I had her and she was mine and mine only.

I approached my home quietly as to not wake the other _inhabitants_ of my home. I took out a key balancing Sakura and entered my home. The house was dark and quiet. Just the way I preferred it. I started up the overly extravagant staircase towards my room. Left, right, right, left, and forward till I came into my room at the end of the hall. It was dark so I flickered on the lights.

My room was a dark blue with a large king sized bed and a desk at the far corner. A bar was set neatly at the corner when I felt I needed a drink and the bathroom was a door at the end of the room. I laid her down on my black satin sheets and covered her. I couldn't help but notice how her sprawled pink hair looked in contrast to the black of my sheets. She looked so innocent so untainted so pure. This made me grin. I couldn't help but remember the conversation with that Yamanaka girl a month ago…

_*Flashback*_

_I sat on a tree branch right next to the café. I had 'overheard' Sakura say she was meeting Ino there for lunch while talking to a co-worker. I peered down and watched as Ino talked to her about a date she had last night. Sakura looked tired and this slightly angered me. Why should my cherry blossom suffer to keep others happy? But my anger subsided when the wind picked up and it blew her hair out of place and flowed around her majestically. I took out my no flash camera and snapped a picture to go with the others._

"_So he was like "I've had a lot of girls but you are the hottest" I know I'm the hottest but I don't want to hear about your other girls! Like what the hell?" Ino sighed._

"_So" Ino leered. "When are you getting back into the game forehead? I know guys would kill to go out with you." Ino stated._

_I was angry as hell. I wanted to grab Sakura and take her then right after I killed the Yamanaka girl for even suggesting such a thing._

"_Ino, I have a career and right now I don't have time to date. And most guys are huge jerks just like the guy you dated last night." Sakura said tiredly._

"_Yeah but-"Sakura cut in." No buts just cut it"_

"_I think you're just pissy because you haven't got any. I mean you are still a vir-"_

"_Shut the fuck up Ino!" Sakura whispered. "You better promise not to mention that again."_

"_Fine I promise." _

"_Good and because of that you're paying." Sakura said and walked away._

"_Aaaawwwwww..." Ino wined_

_I smirked at the new information that my Saku-chan had yet to be 'deflowered'. At this I couldn't help but fantasize me being the one to take away her innocence and this thought only motivated me further to make Sakura mine._

_*Flashback Ends*_

I looked back down on her and saw her brow furrowed in unease and she whimpered. A nightmare I guessed. I bent down and stroked her cheek whispering words of comfort into her ear. She visibly relaxed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I gave her a peck on her forehead and left the room to close the door. As soon as the door was closed I found myself on the floor with a huge weight on top of me and a mope of yellow hair.

"Sasuke-teme! Your back!" I knew too well who it was. I groaned. "Dobe…" I said with my anger rising. "Yes Sasuke-teme?"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

A slightly girlish 'eep!' was heard and the weight lifted. I rose to my feet and was met with blue eyes that only belonged to one person. My regrettingly best friend Naruto Uzumaki. "Well, well, well, has the Teme finally brought home a girl?"

"Hn. Stay away from her. She's mine." I growled. "Jeez possessive much? She must mean a lot if you're acting this way."

Naruto was a blond with sun kissed skin and blue eyes. He stands about 3 inches shorter than me. He was born an orphan after his parents died from the attack of my great-great-grandfather Madara Uchiha killed them in order to get back plans that his father Minato Namikaze Chief of police, stole from Madara called 'Operation: Tsuki no me. This would've unleashed the power of an age old secret of the nine tails in which Naruto was sealed with as a child. This secret in the wrong hands would've lead to Madara possibly ruling the whole of Japan. But his father and mother protected Naruto to their deaths.

Naruto was never the same. He was so alone in his childhood that he became insane and started to beat kids up. He was so violent he was accompanied by guards from 24/7. In high school however he made them believe he had rehabilitated. But he hadn't. He began killing people recklessly, luckily never getting caught. But that's when he met me. I planned to kill him and he planned to kill me. It was a draw. We acknowledged each other's strength and ever since we've been friends since.

He eventually became neutral but the cravings- they would never stop. I knew too well the thrill to kill was sometimes too much and you **never** got over it.

"So what's her name?" He asked

"Hn. Sakura." I replied.

"She sounds pretty. But not as pretty as my Hinata-chan."

Hinata was Naruto's… well Naruto's. He kidnapped her last year. I guess he was pretty attached to her in high school. He was lucky however she grew to love him and agreed to stay with him. I'm guessing the other reason was because her father Hiashi Hyuuga was a bad parent. She had waist long indigo hair and pale skin she was about 5'4 and came up to Naruto's shoulder. She had pale lavender eyes and was relatively shy and timid. The exact opposite of Naruto's sunshiny attitude. I guess it right what they say "Opposites attract."

"So when do we get to meet Sakura-Chan?" he questioned. I honestly didn't want anyone to be near what was mine but, it would be better if she interacted with others. Even if these certain others were somewhat mentally unstable.

"I guess when she wakes up."

"Maybe she can meet Hinata. I know Hinata loves me but I think she could use more _female_ company." Naruto explained.

I sighed. "Fine." I gave in.

"YES! I'll go tell Hina-chan now!" he raced down the hall to inform his girlfriend.

I went down the staircase once again to make sure all preparations and precautions were ready in case my cherry blossom decides to leave. When Naruto first took Hinata, We had to keep tabs on her at all times after Naruto found scars on her wrists. Apparently her like as the future matriarch of the Hyuuga she was put under a lot of pressure and pain by her father and she often cut herself. Naruto would not be able to live right if he ever found her like that again.

I had removed all sharp objects from my room even though I knew Sakura wasn't stupid enough to commit suicide I needed to be sure.

A wardrobe was assembled days earlier which Naruto found and questioned me and asked if I was a cross dresser in which I promptly smacked him.

I found all things in order. Silk pajamas, ball gowns, the latest designer clothes. Nothing less for my woman. Jewels and perfumes were stacked in the amour.

When Sakura awoke I would show her how she should live. In comfort and ease with me by her side

**So how did you like it?**

**I worked hard to make it long. How did you like Naruto? And Hinata?**

**Review pwease!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yola! It is I the magnificent author u guys' love! Over 1,000 views! And 4 reviews. I must be getting better at this stuff! Anyway, I read a certain review from a reader who talked about the possibility of Sakura getting Stockholm syndrome.**

**For those who don't know: Stockholm syndrome **is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and have positive feelings towards their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them. These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors for an act of kindness.

-Wikipedia.

**To answer I thought about it and have decided that Sakura will get Stockholm syndrome but not immediately. For a few chapters sakura will be kind of rebellious. I don't write down my ideas I have no script. I write it as it goes. It's much easier because I can always write down the great idea without having to scribble this in… I HAVE A METHOD DON'T JUDGE ME! Any way enjoys. I probably won't be posting much because I'm sick and my sisters hog the laptop. I've got fan fiction on my phone but alas I used all my data! So my next chapter won't be till later. Poor me.**

**Anyway, POWERPUFF GIRLS SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Blossom: Joeykatoey does not own Naruto,**

**Buttercup: or us,**

**Bubbles: or any other brand names (me: don't sue meeee!)**

Sakura's P.O.V.

_Running…_

_I ran down the alley way trying to elude the person- no monster that chased me. The street was black no buildings in my sight only a lone light post. I ran towards it like a safety beacon and sat against it. My breathing was irrational and ragged. I let out a strangled sob of my horrible predicament._

"_Fancy meeting you here...Sakura…"_

_No…_

_I turned around and there was Sasuke standing there so proud and smug like a phantom traveling in the farthest corners of my mind, my existence. He was so terrible and beautiful. Destructive yet dazzling. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes. But the phoenix eventually rest's as does its flame. But he did not. His black fire never stopped burning. Why doesn't it stop?! My mind blanked but re-colored and I saw red. Bloody corpses littered the radius around them both. That's when I noticed his blade dripping with eyes, his eyes swirling red with tomoes that hypnotized. I thought she felt fear but…_

_Instead I felt strange, twisted, comfort…_

"_Why did you kill them?" I asked not fearfully but curiously. _

"_They tried to keep us apart." he stated as if it the most obvious thing in the world. "Your mine. And I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you." He crouched down in front of me and caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch. He was so magnetic, so addictive, and I didn't care what he did._

_I just wanted to-_

I gasped and sat up straight in the bed. The dream was too realistic for my taste. Sasuke my kidnapper, sure he was handsome but that did not deter the fact he kidnapped me. But that dream…

My thoughts were interrupted by her sudden realization that I was in new surroundings. The room was a navy blue penthouse like room. The furniture was extremely tasteful. A bar was located in the corner and there were 2 doors I didn't know whether it was a bathroom or a closet. Sasuke must be pretty wealthy and had taken me back to his house. Regrettingly I left the _very _soft bed and decided to look around (and possibly find an escape). I opened the first door and found a bathroom a very impressive bathroom might I say with 2 toilets, a walk in shower, a sauna, a large sink and a large bath.

'**Wow. Our captor must be **_**extremely **_**wealthy to afford all this.' My inner marveled. **I had to agree. And admittedly I was sort of starstruck. I opened the other door and found that it was a walk in closet. The clothes were men's and had all been put in the dark blue and black color schemes. As I ventured further into the closet I found women's clothing. And upon further inspection I found that they were not only very expensive made of fine silk and intricate patterns, but they were brand new and in my size. I would've been flattered if it hadn't been for the fact that he kidnapped me and somehow knew my bra size.

'How long has he been watching me?! He knows so much by what I see already. I wonder how much he _really_ knows.' I mentally shivered.

I exited the closet and approached the mahogany doors that led out of the room. I couldn't leave through the window because not only was the window barred, the room was on the third floor and there were no ledges. The only means of escape were by the door. I opened the door and looked out the hallway. There were small crystal chandeliers lighting the beige walls with gold trim. Small tables were scattered around the huge hallway with gardenias-her favorite.

'**Sasuke really wants to impress us. I think he'd be a really great boyfriend if he weren't trying to, oh I don't know-EAT US!' **my inner exclaimed. I swear my inner is the most overly dramatic person in the world.

'He's not going to eat us-hopefully' I concluded. If I was lucky I could literally walk right out the front door. Without encountering Sasuke or anyone else who inhabited the house. I crept down the long hall toward a large staircase that led down toward giant double doors. Obviously the exit. The room was dark except for table lamps that were on in a connected living room. This was it! Out of this place in no time at a-

"So you must be Sakura-Chan!"

Oh crud.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to be met with the brightest sapphire I had ever seen. Golden blonde hair and a giant grin were worn by a tan young man in blue pajama sweats and a gray wife beater. He was about 6'0 and pretty muscular. In his hand was a carton of milk. "W-well I was- I was trying to-" he cut me off. "Yeah I figured you were trying to escape. And as much as I'd love to jump at the opportunity to piss the teme off. He brought you for a reason and he seems pretty found of you Doc." his playful attitude fading into seriousness. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to escort you back to your room till the Sasuke-teme gets back. Until then allow me to introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Sasuke's best friend."

I sighed and decided to introduce myself. "Sakura Haruno." I decided that it'd been better being friends than enemies. Less trouble when I made my next escape attempt. "Well Sakura-Chan, Welcome to the Uchiha mansion. I would offer you a tour but seeing how its 4:00 in the morning and I'm under orders to keep you in his room till he get back. Now that I think about it he should be-" he was interrupted by the opening of the door and low and behold was none other than her captor in his dark and brooding glory. He took one look at me and I took an involuntary step back. Sasuke in return smirked. "Well I see your awake _Sa-ku-ra-chan_. But I suggest you go back to the room and sleep. You have worked a 16 hour shift and you're obviously tired. Allow me to escort you to my room." He said politely. But I could see amusement and malice in his eyes.

At this I my breaking point was pushed and I flared. "Two words: Hell. No. If you expect me to act like a nice little house guest you; you sick fucker are wrong!" His body language was un-changing except his eyes widening a fraction and his smirk faltered a bit. So I pressed on. "I want to go home! I don't **want** to be here. I don't **want** you anywhere near me and I don't want to be yours! Whatever the hell that means." I finished and took a deep breath.

'**Breath. In. Out. In. Out. Just like the nice therapist told you to do.' **my inner was a pain in the ass sometimes, but at other times could be the best advice giver ever. I took a look back at my captor and was surprised to see his face form into a full out grin. I looked over at Naruto who looked even more surprised than I was-by a _lot_. Sasuke nodded at Naruto as if he were dismissing him and Naruto left with a look of unsureness on his face. I turned to look at Sasuke and was much to my dismay, inches away from my face. I took several steps back and he followed. I kept stepping until my back hit the banister and he was now almost pressing his body unto mine. His voiced was low and husky. "You know I've killed plenty of people. Hundreds. The thrill is amazing." I gulped.

'_He's a killer! A murderer' _I inwardly panicked.

'_**Not to mention he's got a few loose screws!'**_

"But," he continued. "Being around you is more of a thrill than anyway I've killed anyone, and that's saying something. From the first day I saw you, when you were trying to save that poor man. What was his name? Tshuchi I believe? From that moment you've fascinated and obsessed me beyond repair. I wanted to be greedy so I could **want **you. I wanted every part of you, even this part." He said gesturing to my face flushed from embarrassment and anger. And so I planned for 3 ½ months to get you and I have you. And no one will take you away. You're _**mine**_ Sakura- and I don't like to repeat myself; whether you like it or not." he finished.

Oh my dear Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this! I was always a good girl. I stayed away from when Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh. It's ok. This will be a better life for you. You won't have to work. Everyday will be happy and peaceful. No one will bother us. You'll be treated how you are meant to be treated-like perfection." I couldn't take it I trembled and pushed him away. He gripped my wrists and I screamed and pounded on his chest when he pulled me to him.

"No! Leave me alone! I like my life! I want to work and I don't want special treatment like some little doll! I am a grown fucking woman so let me go! Please! _**I don't want this.**_" I grounded out the last part in anger and defiance. He froze and gripped my wrists so hard I was afraid he might break them.

"Sakura… I am perfectly aware of the fact you are a women." He said scarily calm. But this was the calm before the storm. He looked at me and I saw blood red eyes that paralyzed me and placed me in a dreamless, painless, nightmare.

"But, you are _my_, woman so you have no choice because you are mine. And when I say mine, I say it for a reason." I couldn't have stopped what happened next. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a swift kiss, but this time it was gentle but passionate. His lips were smooth and caressed me so carefully. I was too shocked(And I still had my pride) not to kiss him back.

When he released me, I took a moment to try to slow down my heartbeat but it was too much for me. Being kidnapped, being kissed by my captor twice, and his vow to make me his. It was too much for me. Black once again dotted my vision. My last sight was Sasuke holding me in his arms humming a tune I recognized as my favorite song…

**OMG! How did you potatoes like it? Good bad yummy awesome. R&R! I have to say my favorite part writing this chapter was comparing Sasuke to Amatertsu. I'd also like to ask if any of you could send me requests for one shots? Id like to try something simple.**

**Any way urg-vatz-wen! That's gibberish for bananas! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOONER! There's a lot of family stuff going on. Plus my computer has been down for like a week. I apologize for it please forgives me! Any way now it's time for me to tell u of my future endeavors on fanfiction.**

**Also I don't think I clarified about the whole Stockholm syndrome thing. When I said sakura would get Stockholm syndrome, I meant she will **_**think**_** she has it to cover her real feelings! I'm so complicated. I'm also considering changing the story from 'Perfection' to 'Stockholm syndrome'. Yes? No? No need to fear because a poll is now OPEN! Check it on my profile.**

**Well I have been thinking about doing a few one shots and after I'm done with 'Perfection' I plan to start my new story, 'Dead Centered' it's a humor/romance/supernatural/high school fic.**

**So what happens is Sakura goes out one night and stumbles across an underground club. When she enters she finds out that it's a club for the many creatures of the night! There she meets Sasuke Uchiha the darkest and **_**sexiest**_** of all vampires. He meets Sakura and demands she be his mate but she strongly declines. Being an uchiha he **_**will**_** get her. Because uchihas always get what they want. And he will go so far as to enroll in her school!**

**Cool huh?! ANYWAY enough of this. Please enjoy this while I eat this yummers sandwich!**

**P.S. I've just recently become obsessed with Itachi emoticons! ^/_\^ He's cute, psychotic, a gentleman, lovable, and HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**Enjoy!**

After Sakura had fainted, Sasuke took Sakura back up to his room. She was placed on the bed and he took some deep breathes of his own. He needed to calm down and control himself. If he scared her it'd be even harder to gain her trust and eventually; her love. Admittedly, he wanted what Naruto had. Someone to love and hold, to help him control the urges. But Sakura would not be easy. She would be ten times harder than Hinata to contain, and a hundred times harder to gain the trust of. But that could wait, for right now he could simply watch her sleep. For now, that was all he wanted to do.

_***To Naruto* =^_^=**_

After Sasuke's strange burst of amusement in which Naruto wanted to know what stuff he was on, Naruto went down the hall to his room. He opened the door gently as to not wake up his beautiful girl. Hinata was sleeping in the orange covers that contrasted sharply with her pale purple nightgown. He gently crept in the bed as to not make too many jerky movements. He lifted the covers and laid down next to her. Her skin was white and her bluish- black hair had allowed a few stay hairs to fall unto her face. He brushed them away and smiled a calm smile. He watched as her eyes fluttered and opened. "N-Naruto-kun!" he chuckled and spoke softly something he rarely did, "Did I wake you up?" she blushed and giggled. "Of course not Naruto-kun. Though, what are you doing up so early it's- 4:35 in the morning!" he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Hinata-Chan! I got thirsty and went to get some milk-we need more by the way- and you'll never guess who I ran into! The girl Sasuke-teme's been creeping! I immediately new she was trying to escape and stopped her. She introduced herself and I introduced myself. Her names Sakura-Chan! She's super pretty- but not as pretty as you- and she has pink hair and green eyes! Weird huh? But she was still pretty, so then Teme comes in and she looks so scared! He tried to get her back in his room then she exploded! She either cursed Teme to high heaven or burning hell! And Teme grins! I swear to Kami-sama! That's the closest he's ever been to a smile! And-" Naruto kept babbling till Hinata interrupted him.

"I get it, I get it! I can't wait to meet Sakura-Chan!" Hinata smiled and Naruto caught the contagious grin and smiled his trademark smile. He leaned in and captured her lips. She blushed like she always did. No matter how much time they spent together, she couldn't believe he was hers. He was much different than the indifferent boy in high school who hung back and scared seniors and freshmen alike with his psychotic grins. His eyes were a shining blue instead of the red slit eyes of the _other_ him.

Now Naruto was this kind and loving man with an infatuation with Ramen. Nonetheless, she would always love him. As their lips parted he laid his head on her chest. "Good night Hinata-Chan. Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu []]…" She sighed dreamily "Watashi wa motto anata o aishite [2]." She returned. And she drifted on back to sleep with her love by her side.

_**To Sasuke */_\*(SHARINGAN!)**_

Time: 9:37 AM

As Sasuke sat in the chair watching Sakura sleep, he began to formulate a plan of how to woo Sakura. Sakura wasn't a materialistic girl but on many of his 'recon' missions, he discovered that she like every other woman on earth- loved to shop. But she wasn't very girly so the shopping wouldn't be exhausting. But what would be is finding a way to get Sakura to like him.

He suddenly heard a yawn and turned to find a pair of apple green eyes staring right at him. He mentally counted down.

10,

She sat up slowly…

9,

She gulped nervously. He had to admit it empowered him so much knowing she was nervous around him.

8,

She took a deep breath.

7,

She was going to scream. He slapped his hand on her mouth. "I'd rather you stay silent for a few moments Sakura. You might faint again while screaming from loss of oxygen." He stated coolly with a knowing smirk.

6,

5,

Her eyes widened. After she recollected her thoughts she nodded. He removed his hand. He suddenly found her slightly chapped lips interesting.

4,

'They must be so soft.' he thought. He drew his eyes to her face. "You're probably wondering why I took you here against your will." He began.

3,

2,

"It's because…" her foot shifted. She was planning to jump from the bed and run to the door. 'Silly girl' he mused.

1.

He stretched out his arm and caught her by her torso just in time. He brought her in and sat her on his lap. He thought he saw a shade of pink flit across her face. "…you are my cure Sakura."

Sakura was stunned at his statement. '_Cure?! Is he sick?'_ she thought. _**'Oh he's sick alright. Sick and twisted! And honey we are SCREWED!' **_replied her inner. "A-are you sick?" she said softly and cautiously. He chuckled darkly. "Physically no, emotionally no, but mentally I am all but sane. You see Sakura I kill to keep myself sane. And at times, I enjoy it, crave it, and savor it." She whimpered. "But," _'But?! But what?!'_ she screamed mentally. "Around you I don't need to. All I want to do is protect you and make you happy." He released his hold on her and put her on the bed. "You know the blond that you met?" She nodded dumbly. "He has someone. She was in your same position a year ago. But it's because of her my best friend is happy and almost sane. I want that and I want that with you by my side Sakura. I don't want to let you go." He grabbed her chin, "And I don't intend to." He finished coldly.

He kissed her cheek and stood. "Why don't you get dressed? You can meet Hinata." As he was about to leave. She spoke almost dumbfounded. "Why me? I'm so plain and you're so…" she asked not fearfully like he had expected. In fact it almost sounded _**curious.**_ "You are my angel Sakura and I am the demon with no home. Kicked out of heaven. Feared in hell. I wanted a home. And I found one…in you" he turned and gave a soft smile. She had to admit, Sasuke's smile was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. But it didn't last as long as she hoped because it twisted to a sexy smirk. "Plus you have to be one of the most gorgeous women I've ever seen. And I'm a sucker for the 'innocent' looking ones" he finished. She swore her face grew tomato red. Unknown to her tomatoes were Sasuke's favorite food.

He turned around to leave once more before she spoke softly and kindly. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he turned around. "I like your smile more than your smirk" she gave a kind smile. " Well, for you I guess I should do it more often." He smirked again but playfully.

He opened the door and and closed it behind him. Leaving Sakura with her thoughts. She felt like walking on air. Until she realized something.

She had just complimented her kidnapper…

An insane one…

Who's a serial killer...

Who's best friend is an ex-killer…

Who kidnapped a girl just like her…

And they ended up together…

And she was stuck in a house with insane killers and a plus one.

Holy fuckaroni.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Im sooo sorry if its short its about 2 thou words on 8 font but next chap I'll make it 3! Also don't forget totake the poll on what title I should use for this story; Stockholm syndrome or perfection. You choose! Alright I have to go but Ill update when I receive at least 10 reviews I want lots'o feed back.**

**-Till next time!**

**joeykatoey**


	6. Authors Note

_***people hold bazookas aiming at me***_

**DONT SHOOT PLEASE! Look i know i havent updated. But until i do i want to make it up to you! *chick-chick* OKOKOKOK! Sigh. I have a lot to do at school and christmas shopping is a bitch. As a small make uo till next weekend, i have posted a small story called "The List"**

**A make up gift. Hopefully ill post my other story a two-shot, before thursday December 20th. Then saturday or sunday a new chapter will be up late or early. IDK. PLEASE DONT HATE ME BELOVED READERS! **

**Also! A newdrabble series i call "the chat room" will be up. Me and my friend Super Pan-Chan just fooling around w/ anime. SEVERAL CROSSOVERS!**

**Any way, see you soonminna-san!**

**Byye!**

**-joeykatoey**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am ALIVE! And updating. Chapter 6 is here! I really liked some comments i got. One was by a person with a really good point.**

Chihori-chan

**I really love these kinds of stories! Plus your doing a really great job so far. I just hope in the end Sakura doesn't actually fall in love with Sasuke (Stockholm syndrome is alright because it's a natural response for some victims). I find it really weird when an author makes the victim love their kidnapper even though they took them away from all the other things they love. In Sakura's case if she loves her job it would be that, and her family/friends. Oh I was just wondering if along with Sasuke would Sakura also hate/distrust Hinata and Naruto because their both helping Sasuke keep her there. If they tell her that life here wouldn't be so bad, would she resent them for it because she wants her freedom? Sorry for the rant but I really love these psychological types of stories! :)**

**Hmm... That's a thinker. The plot hasn'tbeen thought out that , it will not be Stockholm. Like I've said to my many readers who have PM me, she THINKS its Stolkhom. And SHE IS PISSED about being kidnapped. You will see her reaction. ;) **

**But we will see where it goes from there! Nothings going well right now but i shouldn't bother you guys with it and. I APOLOGIZE for the late update.**

**Till we meet again, **

**Sasuke do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke:Hn. joeykatoey does not own me or any Naruto charecters. Now give me Sakura...**

**Me:*hands him Sakura***

**Sakura: WHY THE HELL AM I A BARGAINING CHIP?!**

**Sasuke:*evil perv grin***

**Sakura:*gulp***

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

~No P.O.V.~

Sakura had to really think this through. Sasuke was this mentally unstable person with the capabilities to hurt her. If the man she had seen (and a few other suspected patients) was what he was capable using built strength, she shuddered at what he was _fully _able to do.

Sakura fell on the bed. She had yet to fully understand the seriousness of this situation. She curled in a ball and wiggled under the covers. She missed Ino and her mother. She missed Tsunade-shishou. Most of all, she missed her freedom that was ripped away by that bastard Sasuke.

Tears leaked of fear. Fury flowed through the veins of the pinkette. This, this _psychopath _insisted no-told her she was his. He could go to hell and lick Hitler's ass for all she cared! She was the only one with claim on herself!

_'Why? Why me?' _She questioned. Then it hit her. Her hypocritical comment she made just before he left.

_'W-why did I compliment his smile?!'_

_**~Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

I closed the door and let a drugged smirk make its way up my face. Being so close to her, touching her,I even got her to smile! I put my index and thumb finger on my chin in a contemplative gesture thinking if I could perhaps keep this going on. Maybe even _further._

However I knew she was probably scared. I swaggered down my extensive corridor down the staircase, made a turn toward the kitchen. There, I saw Hinata and the dobe chatting animatedly (mostly Naruto) while sipping coffee.

"Hey Teme! How's Sakura-chan? Is she still sinking in?" Naruto asked. "Hn. She's fine. She'll come down for breakfast when she's ready." I grabbed a cup of black coffee and a tomato and headed towards my basement. I walked down the corridor towards the room placing my breakfast down and producing a key from under the wrappings on my arms.

I unlocked the door, grabbed the food, went inside, and locked the door. I didn't need nor want someone in here. It was my art studio. I have others, however this one was dedicated to my most intriguing and beautiful subjects. Pastel, paint, crayon, pencil, chalk, even my personal favorite; blood.

Pictures of Sakura littered my wall and some on my ceiling. Some where of her everyday life. Sipping coffee, doing work, cooking. Others were of the stiller forms. Laughing, sleeping, even reading. However, my more _daring _pictures were of her in side angles, sheets draped over her skin teasing the person viewing the pictures with skin, but not the amount wanted. Pictures of her in short summer dresses and skirts. Others were in paint and blood done in sadistic detail. Her hanging off the edge of a crescent moon, angel wings ripped off and falling into the ocean below. Another of her in a white doctors coat and white armor covered in bandages and surrounded in dead, bloody, corpses. I thought of it as orgasmic, she thought of it as horrific.

But my favorites were the ones of innocence. Her in long dresses, reaching her hand out to me. White baby doll dresses in spring flower fields. Some were of my attempts at Sakura as a child. I sighed at the comfort. However, my work today was not going to be as benevolent. It would be dark, desperate, and possessive.

I took my worn pencil and sketched out the two bodies in my masterpiece. I began with a vision of perfection and innocence. Then an obsessive, wanting vision. I took the salmon and red pastels and worked furiously to get the perfect shade of sakura pink. Taking colors and blending and bending them to my will to create a work of art...

_**~Sakura**_

After I had finished crying, I guess I had fallen asleep. I woke up and decided to get dressed, no use looking like a slob. I walked back to the closet and picked a pair of skinny washed out jeans with an elbow length, dark blue tight shirt with with a white angel wing design on the back. I found some white flats and gathered them and my clothes to shower.

Stepping into the bathroom I found the shower and let the warm water run over my body for a few minutes just to de-stress a bit. I found a small metal shelf with various scented shampoo's and body washes. **' Fudging rich ass motherfudger.'** I mentally applauded my inner for not cursing the fu- er, fudge out of my brain.

I grabbed the strawberry scented bottle and began to clean myself. After I was done, I picked up a towel that said 'Sakura Uchiha' in cursive. If I wasn't so cold I'd tear that towel in half.

I got dressed and began to comb my hair out, brushing it back and letting the strands fall back into place to make the 'easy hair flip' my hair is known for.

I walked down the stairs in the direction I saw that Naruto character come from and arrived in a beautiful kitchen. Marble countertops and sleek steel appliances. 'How modest of you Uchiha' **'NOT!'**

I noticed two other people in the room with me. One was Naruto and the other was a short pale girl with a petite frame and dark lavender highlighted hair. Her eyes were a whitish lavender which initially made me believe she was blind. But I saw her eyes focus as she walked toward me and took my hands gently.

"O-Ohayo S-Sakura-chan!" Her voice was soft spoken and young. A complete opposite to Naruto's boisterous noise. "Hey Sakura-chan! How did you sleep?" Naruto chimed in with a goofy smile on my face. These were Sasuke's accomplices? A sugar induced man-child and a shy almost chibe girl? Help me Kami-sama...

"M-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. You already know N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered out. "Uh, yeah. How do you know my name?" "S-Sasuke-kun told us" at this I grimaced and sighed. I guess she noticed this and offered me breakfast.

She went around the counter and asked, "W-What would you like S-Sakura-chan?" "Could I have some coffee?" I requested politely. "Of course b-but wouldn't you like s-something else?" she insisted. "No thanks. I'll make it for myself. But thank you Hinata-san." I stated. I didn't like burdening people even if they were my kidnappers accomplices.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. S-Sasuke-kun said that you aren't to lift a finger." At this Naruto snickered. "He he he! Teme thinks she's gonna end up slicing an artery if we give her a knife! She'll be-" I interrupted him by smashing my right hand onto the once un-bent steel table making Hinata let out an alarmed squeal and Naruto a frightened one.

"I...am no ones. This Sasuke person can spend all the money he wants. Threaten who he wants. But I will never belong to him" I lifted my head and gave an apologetic smile to both Hinata and Naruto. "Gomenasai, my temper tends to get out of control sometimes. Hinata-_chan, _I insist I cook for us. I hope I can befriend you and Naruto-san while I'm here,"**'Which won't be long.'**

I walked to the other side and opened up the industrial fridge to take out the ingredients for my strawberry crepes.

"Anybody hungry?" I asked politely. A moment, then I heard an overly enthusiastic "Yes please!" from the hyperactive blond. Hinata also gave in and gave a soft smile and a nod. I immediately perked up and gave a cheery smile. _'I can't escape with everyone against me. If I become friends, perhaps they'll help me! And maybe they'll make my time here a little more bearable...'_

_**323 Leaf Boulevard Apartment 7~**_

Ino Yamanka poked a head in the door of her best friends apartment searching for the cherry head. On the floor were mud stains. Before being dismissed as typical Sakura however, she found scuff marks on the floor. She paled and ran around the apartment searching frantically. "Sakura!" Something caught her eye however.

It was an elegantly folded note on her bed that said _Yamanaka. _'Nonononono...' She unfolded the note and read slowly and carefully. She crumpled the note, threw it away, and breathed carefully. She took out her phone. "Danzo-sama, she's been taken by the Uchiha. His condition has worsened. Should he find out-!" _" , calm yourself! Make it top priority to find Haruno. If she tells him of her family ties, he will unravel a future that will forever deform society!" _Ino knew Danzo was not talking about the good of society at all. If Sasuke were to delve deeper into the past itself, the secret of the Haruno and Uchiha clans Danzo would lose his power to the Uchiha and the Senju...

**Dundundun! So suspenseful! Aaahh i miss this. Anyway review and please critisize! Oh And im having a little contest! you the readers have to give me a fortune you got from a fortune cookie and I'm going to add a funny ending to the end of it for example: **

_**remembering is a waste a time when you spend it-**_** with lindsey lohan, under a rock, smoking pixie stix. **

**so whatever give me the funniest and I will private message that person and they're going to give me a funny joke to put inside my next chapter! come on children let's see what you got!**

_~joeykatoey ^/_\^_


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo! Its me, your beloved author! As some of you know we are close to the date when Naruto: Road to Ninja comes out in subtitles. I'm psyched. Initially I had wanted to upload a new chapter after chapter 6, but my lovely teacher (HELLNO) loves to assign us simple lessons with ass loads of homework. Again sorry about the delay. By the way, where are the jokes I asked for? I wanted to make this chapter a funny SasuSaku. But instead its gonna be a filler of sorts.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer Maka! (Soul Eater. Watch. This. Shit.)**

**Maka: Joeykatoey does not own Naruto. That is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. She ALSO does not own me *glares at me***

**Me: Damn.**

_**Enjoy!**_  
_~*~_

_Comrade or non. Show no mercy._  
_Lover or non. Show no fear._  
_Leader or non. Show no restraint._  
_Follow your orders._  
_Complete your mission._  
_Live_ or die.  
_But keep secrets kept._  
_Show no emotion._  
_Within the Root..._

Sakura laid out her perfectly browned crepes with sauteed strawberries inside. Laiden in whipped cream was the breakfast treat on the dented metal table.

"WOW! These look amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"T-they taste even b-better. Would you lend me the recipe Sakura?" Hinata said less timidly after a bite of the fluffy crepe.

"Of course Hinata-chan! I'd be happy t-" Sakura began estatically but ended a bit pale upon meeting the new addition to the room and finished with a glare.

Her dark kidnapper was dresses in a loose white muscle tea splattered in paint and several shades of red and pink among a variety of other colors. His dark jeans were in no better state. Even though he had no smile on his face, he still gave the air he was satisfied with something he did.

"Hey Teme! Sakura made creeps!" "Its crépes N-Naruto-kun."

Said "Teme" spun Sakura out of her stunned reverie by walking around the table toward her "He-hey where were y-" he stoped her by swooping down and giving her a slow but heated kiss that Sakura had no time to actually respond or reject.  
His lips were soft and warm and the heat had her melting inside (not that she'd admit it) and only seemed to grow hotter as he slipped his tounge in to simply dip in. Then as soon it started, it was over.

In the back of her mind she heard Naruto snickering and muttering something about "hormones".

"hmm.. You taste like strawberries koi.." He smirked and left the kitchen acquiring 2 sweet prizes. He didn't like sweets much, but Sakura was the exception. He made his way with Sakura's taste on his lips, and her strawberry crépes in hand.

It took a full 3 seconds for Sakura to register, process, and finally react to what had just happened. It went a little like-  
"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?! He stealing kisses like I'm some whore! I want answers dammit!" She finished angrily and gave an exasperated sigh and went to her room to fume and cry.

Naruto just looked pitifully at Sakura and wished he could tell her. But this was something she'd have to settle with Sasuke.

~*~  
Ino stomped down the steel floors leading toward the office that filled her with deep hatred. Her bosses office.

Danzo Harishima was one of the three leaders of LEAF and the commander of ROOT. A spy network of agents with no life, no family, no personality. Killed from the age of 8. A symmetrical number in every way. Ino was a ROOT transferee. She had no family in LEAF. No close friends or loved ones. But her personality stayed. So it could not be broken.

She knocked three times.  
"When truth us no longer the option?" A voice said  
"Lie." She answered  
"We work toward a world of no-"  
"Evil"  
"We are guardians who search fo-"  
"Answers"  
She could feel his annoyance.  
"We have no..?"  
Ino's eyes became blank and lifeless. "Family..."  
"We are the ROOT to every problem and solution." She finished and was granted entrance.

At the mahogoney desk sat an old man wrapped in gauze, still healing from lost battles. His lone gray eye stared at her and made her still. "Yamanaka Ino. You have a mission regarding the loss of your target Haruno Sakura."  
Ino grimaced at the word target. It mean to sound like she was going to kill her.

" Your mission is this. Go, find the Uchiha, seduce and capture him. Bring the cherry blossom and we will begin the recommissioning and interrogation."

Ino's eyes widened and she snarled. "Sakura left honorably. she paid her dues and she got out of here fair and square! You can't just-"

"I can and I will. And in exchange for what I want from him, I'll decommission her once more. Perhaps even allow him to change some things around." Danzo finished unaffected.

_This sick bastard!_ Ino thought. But didn't choice get words. She just choose to once again stomp out of the room and slam the door shut.

**Not much of a chap I know. A bit of a filler but the kiss was cool. I've never actually been kissed so I just tried my best. Review and Favorite and Follow with that little button down there! I**  
**\/**


End file.
